Ruby Bridges (BrainPOP Jr)/Transcript
Transcript Movie title reads, "Ruby Bridges, with Annie, Aumsum, and Moby." Annie, a little girl, and her robot friend Moby are in their school hallway with a group of students and teachers. They're outside the library looking at something that’s covered with a blanket. ANNIE: We’re naming the school library! MOBY: Beep! AUMSUM: Time to eat my towel! ANNIE: It’s now called the Ruby Bridges Library. AUMSUM: Wow! AumSum eats the blanket to reveal a plaque that reads, "Ruby Bridges Library: Dedicated to Ruby Bridges, who teaches us to stand up for equal rights for all people, everywhere." '' '''MOBY:' Beep! Beep! Moby scratches his head. MOBY: Beep? ANNIE: Ruby Bridges was the first African American to go to an all-white elementary school in Louisiana. An image shows young Ruby Bridges. She’s about six years old. MOBY: Beep? ANNIE: Up until then, whites and people of other races were not allowed to go to the same school. A split-screen image shows a classroom for white students and a classroom for black students. The white students' classroom has individual desks, bookshelves filled with books, and a large chalkboard. The black students’ classroom is packed with tables and students and there’s a small chalkboard. Moby looks sad. MOBY: Beep. What is segregation? ANNIE: What is segregation? Segregation is the separation of people based on their race, culture, religion, or other reason. Annie's notebook reads, What is segregation? A word card reads, segregation: the separation of people based on their race, culture, religion, or other reason. ANNIE: Over seventy years ago, there were segregated movie theaters, bathrooms, and even water fountains. Images show a movie theater with a sign reading, "For Colored People” and a sign on a bathroom door that reads, "White Men Only." There is also an image of two water fountains. The first one is shiny and big, and a sign above it reads, "White." The second water fountain is smaller and older. The sign above it reads,"Colored." ANNIE: African Americans were not allowed to eat at the same restaurants as white people, and people of different races were turned away or mistreated just because of the color of their skin. Onscreen, an African-American man walks toward a lunch counter. A sign in the restaurant reads, "Whites Only." The cook points to the sign angrily, and the man walks out. Another image shows a bakery with a sign that reads, "We serve Whites only. No Spanish or Mexicans." ANNIE: Schools for African-American students were usually overcrowded and poor. There wasn’t even enough money for books. An image shows the classroom of African-American students again. The students don't have books or writing paper. ANNIE: Most all-white schools didn’t have these problems. An image shows the classroom of white students again. There are books and writing supplies for the students. ANNIE: Racism is the unfair treatment of a group of people or individuals because of their race. A word card reads, racism: the unfair treatment of a group of people or individuals because of their race. Moby looks sad. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: You’re right, Moby. It was a very sad and painful time. Can you imagine not being in school with people from different backgrounds? An image shows the playground at Annie and Moby's school. Kids of different races are running around and playing together. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: Finally in 1954, the Supreme Court ruled to end segregation in schools. An image shows the Supreme Court. A newspaper headline appears, reading, "Segregation in Public Schools Ended by Court." ANNIE: Schools had to integrate, which meant kids of different races could go to the same schools. A graphic shows two schools buildings, one filled with white outlined figures of students, and the other filled with black outline figures of students. Half of the students switch schools, so each group is now evenly mixed. Who is Ruby Bridges? ANNIE: Who is Ruby Bridges? Ruby Bridges was born on September 8, 1954 in Tylertown, Mississippi. She and her family moved to New Orleans, Louisiana when she was four. Annie's notebook reads, Who is Ruby Bridges? A view of the United States map zooms in on Mississippi and Louisiana. A dotted line goes between Tylertown, Mississippi to New Orleans, Louisiana. ANNIE: Many schools in the South didn’t allow black students to enroll, even though it was against the law. Moby looks mad. MOBY: Beep! ANNIE: Ruby was going to an all-black school, but since schools had to integrate, she could go to the all-white school that was better and closer to home. An image shows Ruby in a classroom with black students. ANNIE: Black students had to take a test to see if they could go to a school for whites. The test was set up to be difficult. An image shows young Ruby sitting at a desk as test papers are being passed around. Ruby picks up a pencil and begins to think and write. ANNIE: School leaders wanted the test to show that black students failed and weren’t ready for white schools. Moby looks sad. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: But, Ruby did well on the test. So she entered first grade at William Frantz Elementary School, which had only been for white students. Onscreen, Ruby smiles as her test is handed back. Then there’s an image of the front door to WIlliam Frantz Elementary School. ANNIE: She became the first African-American student to integrate the school. MOBY: Beep? What happened when Ruby Bridges went to school? ANNIE: What happened when Ruby Bridges went to school? Annie's notebook reads, What happened when Ruby Bridges went to school? ANNIE: Many students, parents, and teachers did not want schools to integrate. They protested angrily and even threw things. Protesters angrily shout and shake their fists as six-year-old Ruby walks to school. Ruby holds her mother's hand. ANNIE: But, many people encouraged Ruby. U.S. Marshals and supportive community members walked with Ruby and her mother to keep them safe. An image shows U.S. Marshals and community members surrounding Ruby, making sure she gets to school safely. ANNIE: Ruby was brave even though it was scary. She stayed calm and didn’t get upset. Onscreen, young Ruby looks calm and focused. ANNIE: Teachers left and parents took their kids out of school just because of Ruby. The whole school was nearly empty for months! An image shows white teachers, parents, and children walking out of the school. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: One teacher, Mrs. Henry, was happy to teach Ruby. They stuck together even though many people were against them. Onscreen, Mrs. Henry and Ruby are in the classroom. Mrs. Henry points at poster filled with different shapes. Ruby smiles. ANNIE: Ruby’s father lost his job, and her grandparents were forced off their farmland, all because they were standing up for their rights. An image shows a grocery store where a white man is telling Ruby’s father to leave. A second image shows a white farmer pointing Ruby's grandparents off the land. Moby looks sad. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: But Ruby and her family didn’t give up. Ruby ignored the protests and kept going to school. Neighbors and community members helped the Bridges family and protected them from angry protestors. Ruby sits at a school desk in an empty classroom. The image changes to show black and white community members gathering around her. ANNIE: Many people believed in Ruby, including Eleanor Roosevelt, who was once the First Lady of the United States. Roosevelt wrote a letter of support and encouraged Ruby. Onscreen, the elderly Eleanor Roosevelt writes a letter. ANNIE: Eventually, students and teachers returned to school and more African-American students enrolled. An image shows Ruby sitting at her school desk. Slowly, other African-American and white students appear in the desks around her. ANNIE: Ruby Bridges stood up for her rights and encouraged black students all over the country to do the same. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: An activist is a person who works to solve problems and address unfair treatment in communities. A word card reads, activist: a person who works to solve problems and address unfair treatment in communities. ANNIE: Today Ruby Bridges is an activist who teaches about equal rights and encourages people to respect differences. An image shows Ruby Bridges today, talking to adults and children of different races. Moby smiles. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: Right, Moby. She’s a great role model for all of us! That’s why we named the library in her honor! MOBY: Beep. Moby points towards his own chest. ANNIE: You want something named after you? Like what? Moby's robot chest plate opens and a gigantic ice cream sundae comes out. It's covered in candy, strawberries, whipped cream, and strawberries. Moby holds out a cherry with his face on it and places it on top of the sundae. MOBY: Beep! AUMSUM: Thanks Moby! ''AumSum eats the ice cream sundae covered in candy, strawberries, whipped cream, and strawberries. '' Category:BrainPOP Jr Transcripts